


Podfic:  Night Giving Off Flames

by Addisonzella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic<br/>This story was written by Jesemie's Evil Twin, aka JET, in June 2000.  Her (his?) writing can be found on Livejournal and Gossamer.  I tried to get permission from the author to read her story but was unable to get in touch.  I don't think she has been active in the fandom since the early 2000's.<br/>I’m trying to make podfic happen in our XF fandom.  I travel a lot and I enjoy listening to podcasts and audiobooks, so listening to MSR fanfiction is the best of both worlds, isn’t it? I recorded this on my laptop, and when I converted it from GarageBand to MP3, some of the audio integrity was lost.  If any computer wizards have advice regarding this, please hit me up.<br/>And if you don’t like my voice, je m’en fous ;)  Unless, of course, you are JET.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic:  Night Giving Off Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Giving Off Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190057) by Jesemie's Evil Twin. 



> The following text is from Jet's story:
> 
> Night Giving Off Flames  
> \- "Yet from those flames no light, but rather darkness visible." - John Milton.  
> First Posted: June 2000  
> Category: Angst, Oddness, M/S. Quasi-Post-Colonization AU that occurs sometime after "Hollywood AD". Oddness. One wee-tiny spoiler for "HAD" and hardly any others whatsoever. Did I mention it's Odd?  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Grr.  
> Thank You: Shari and Liza. Mwa! You rock.  
> Feedback: Would be lovely, please and thank you. eviljesemie@yahoo.com

LINK TO PODFIC --> http://www.mediafire.com/download/9x2n2qa3bx9av2q/night_giving_off_flames.mp3


End file.
